The invention relates to a rotary cutting device comprising a rotatably mounted cutting roller and an anvil roller wherein at least one support ring is provided for supporting the cutting roller on the anvil roller.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for disengaging a rotary cutting device incorporating a rotatably mounted cutting roller and an anvil roller.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of operating a rotary cutting device incorporating a rotatably mounted cutting roller and an anvil roller.
Rotary cutting devices are known from EP 0 976 510 A2, EP 1 180 419 A1, EP 1 186 387 A2 or EP 1 238 765 A2 for example.